


Forming a Family

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:43:09
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been together for a while now, and they decide to adopt. Because we all know they'd make great parents!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared paced around the living room, twisting the ring around his finger nervously as he waited for Jen to get home after his regular game with Tom. It was stupid, he knew. But he wanted to do this; he wanted to do it now.

 

Jensen always told him that he was too impressionable, that he shouldn't watch or read anything that he knew would tug on his heart strings until he did something, _anything_ , to help. 

 

And Jared knew that this was always something that he'd wanted to do since he came out, more when he started with Jensen, most when they'd gotten hitched. And he was spurred into action when he'd watched a movie where a kid had been horribly abused in a foster home.

 

Jared had wanted to have a family of his own for as long as he could remember; and as soon as he'd realized that -by rule of thumb- he prefered men over women as possible life-long companions, he'd looked into adoption. He wanted a child to call his own, to raise as his own; more than one if possible.

 

Jared twisted the smooth, simple silver band around his finger more vigorously now. Jensen would be home soon. He could only hope that Jensen would understand, would be as anxious as Jared was himself to do this.

 

The door opened and Jensen sighed, tossing a hand in the air and trudging up the stairs to their bedroom. Jared watched him, frozen, his hand still on his ring. Then he pushed himself into action. He stopped near the door and picked up the coat Jensen had shrugged out of, resting it on a hook against the wall.

 

He pulled in a deep breath, releasing it as he followed Jensen's trail up the stairs and down the hall. The door was wide open, and the window was thrown wide a warm breeze whispering around the room. Jared looked down at the bed, at Jensen.

 

Jensen was lying across the bed -nearest the door, his left arm tossed over his eyes to shade them. Jared smiled, as he always did when he watched Jensen without him knowing. Jared crossed the room and crawled into bed, Jensen's arm loosely wrapped itself around Jared's broad shoulders as he tucked himself against Jen's body, under his arm. Jared rolled more on to his back, using Jen's arm as a pillow. He paused; reaching up to play with Jensen's fingers.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, not bothering to remove his arm.

 

"Hmm?" Jared murmured, trying to remember the words he'd practiced in his mind.

 

"I can hear you thinking, what's bugging you?"

 

Jared looked at the hand next to his head, at the light glittering off Jensen's matching band, and smiled slightly as he resumed his absent playing. "Well..." He nibbled his lower lip, and his speech flew out of his head. "I want to adopt. I want to have a kid with you."

 

"Okay, and?" Jensen asked slowly, deliberatly.

 

"I know it's a little- Wait, what?" Jared asked, fingers stilling.

 

"Jay," Jensen said slowly, "I always knew how important having a family was to you. I guess I'm a little surprised that you waited this long to bring it up."

 

"Well... Um, oh... So, your thoughts?" Jared asked quietly, and traced the tip of his fingers over Jensen's palm.

 

"It's going to take a while to go through all the motions, but I knew you and kids were a package deal," Jared's head jostled as Jensen shrugged, "And I realized that raising kids with you would be better than anything else we could do together. Well, maybe not anything; but a very close second."

 

Jared chuckled as the not-so-subtle induendo registered. 

 

"Anything else on your mind?" Jensen asked, his arm still over his eyes.

 

"Isn't that enough for now?" Jared asked, surprised.

 

Jensen snorted, finally removing his arm from his eyes. "You're an idiot, Jay." He stopped mid-chuckle. "How worked up did you get about this?"

 

Jared shrugged and flushed, not bothering to lie, "Pretty."

 

Jensen kissed the top of his head. "Idiot," he repeated, lovingly. "You had to have known we'd have kids one day."

 

"I'd hoped, well, dreamed more than hoped," Jared whispered, his cheeks on fire. "I didn't think... That is... Well, you never said one way or another... If you wanted kids, I mean... And-"

 

"Jay. Shut up." Jared looked up, a little surprised, straining his neck, and Jensen caught his lips in a kiss. "Can you quiet your thoughts so I can sleep a little now?"

 

Jared nodded, and turned his head to look at Jensen's hand again, and he tangled their fingers together. Jensen tossed his arm over his eyes again.

 

Jared was still for a slight moment, and then he felt a huge grin crack his face in half with the amount of joy it held. "We're having a baby," Jared crooned melodically and squeezed Jensen's hand gently.

 

Jensen groaned lightly, and Jared tilted his head to look at him, pleased to see a matching smile on his partner's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared fidgeted nervously in the passenger's seat. Jensen sighed, his body tensed. They were both nervous.

 

They were parked in front a small adoption agency, an appointment scheduled for just a few moments from now.

 

"Ready?" Jensen asked, his voice low and scratchy.

 

"No," Jared murmured with a soft grin. He reached out and pulled the door handle, "Let's go."

 

They walked slowly up the steps, and Jared felt a battle rising in him. Nervousness and elation were both battling for top emotional billing. Just before they reached the door, Jensen grabbed his hand and pulled him to a halt.

 

"You're sure I look okay?" Jensen asked quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

Jared's eyes swept hungrily over his partner's frame; slight bowl-legs encased in faded comfortable blue jeans, torso rippling under a deep purple button down shirt, so dark that at first glance it appeared black, his muscular arms hidden under a black velvet jacket that he'd 'stolen' from a photo shoot from ages ago, his hair carefully mussed with gel, eyes shining with excitement and fear.

 

Jared smiled, "Of course, they told us to dress comfortably." His smile faded and he bit his lower lip, "What about me?"

 

He fidgeted as Jensen's eyes traced up his long, lean legs covered with dark denim, his pink and white striped button down shirt sleeves and collar looking smooth and unwrinkled, the light gray t-shirt clinging smoothly to his defined abs over it, just shaggy hair tucked under a black news boy styled cap. "Perfect," Jensen murmured appreciatively, leaning up to kiss him chastely before pulling the heavy wooden and glass door open.

 

"Hello," Jensen said quietly after Jared nudged him towards the receptionist. "We have an appointment with Alice Swan?"

 

The secretary didn't look up, "She'll be with you in just a moment. Please have a seat over there."

 

Jared looked to see where she had pointed. Three uncomfortable chairs were pressed against the wall. He sighed and felt Jensen clasp his hand for a moment before releasing him and walking to the chairs.

 

They sat next to each other, not saying anything or reading any of the parenting magazines that were lying out on the table. They sat there for what could have been just a minute or as long as a life-time before the door swung open and a short blonde woman walked out. Her green eyes sparkled as she greeted them, genuinely happy to be doing this job, "Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki I presume?"

 

Jared stood, trying to subtly wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans as Jensen shook her hand first, and then Jared's hand was clasped firmly in hers. It was reassuring to say the least. 

 

"Please, step into my office." she stepped back, holding her arm out to guide them.

 

Jared stepped foreword first, more for something to do with himself than actual bravery. There was a small loveseat across from the desk. As a matter of fact, he noted with surprise, the _entire_ office looked more inviting than the front of the building, or even the front office. He sank in to the seat father from the door, Jensen sitting closer to the door, but they moved closer to each other without thought, without notice. 

 

Ms. Swan closed the door and smiled softly as she noticed them sitting next to each other. Close enough to feel each other's heat, but not quite touching.

 

"Okay, so before we can give you the green light, there is some paper work and of course the interview process." She sat behind her cherry wood desk, folding her hands on top of it. "Now, I find it easier to do the paperwork first; that way when we get to the actual interview process the prospective parents aren't as nervous around me. Does that sound okay?" Jared quietly murmured his accent and Jensen nodded. "Excellent," she cheered, pulling out some papers. "Okay, as you are well aware, we have been in contact with your lawyers since you made the appointment, so this is basically a formality. We're just making sure that the information we have is the same is yours." Again, Jensen nodded, Jared mimicking him this time. 

 

She took out a pen and pointed to a tabbed dollar value, "So this is what you share in your joint accounts, correct?" They agreed. "And Mr. Padalecki-"

 

"Jared," he interrupted, flushing lightly. "Please, call me Jared."

 

"Okay, Jared," she agreed, "Is this the correct amount for your separate accounts?"

 

Jared looked at it, did some quick math and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he drawled quietly, nervously, falling back into his southern gentleman frame of mind. She shook her head, "Alice, please. Both of you."

 

"Then, yes, Alice; that is correct," Jared flushed. He felt more than a little weird being able to call her Alice when she was basically the one that decided if he and Jensen could actually adopt a child.

 

She smiled again, "And, Mr. Ackles, is this the correct amount in your separate accounts?"

 

"Jensen, please," Jensen smiled, charmingly. "And, yes; it is."

 

"Okay, then; Jensen, Jared," she nodded to both of them, "First, please don't be so nervous; I promise we aren't going to pull teeth- that's next appointment."

 

Jared laughed quietly, feeling a little more like him self, a little less nervous, and heard Jensen do the same.

 

"So, this is your current property, correct?" Alice asked, shuffling until she found a faxed copy of their deed, a picture paper clipped to the top. They both nodded. "And you are...?"

 

"We're looking to sell it." Jared murmured, and Jensen picked up from there, "We want to buy a nice family home. Still in the area; it has a great school system-" Jared looked at him, pleased; he hadn't known Jensen had looked into that when they bought their first home. "-But we want to start a new life with our child, or children, not just introduce them to ours."

 

"Once we have them, it won't just be his and mine," Jared agreed, as he had when Jensen had first had the idea to get a new home, "It will be _ours_. His, mine _and_ our children’s."

 

Alice's smile got huge, "Excellent!" Jared couldn't help but laugh a little, she was practically clapping. "It's very nice to hear that, it makes things more difficult on the children if they are totally uprooted from a familiar location. And, as the agency knows that you are both from Texas," she shrugged, "Let's just say you put our worries to rest."

 

She shuffled some more papers, pulling more out from the thick manila folder, "And this is your life insurance policy, Jared?"

 

Jared leaned close, looking it over, "Yes."

 

"And this is yours, Jensen?" she asked, flipping a few pages until Jensen's was on top.

 

"Correct," he said gruffly, clearing his throat as he sat back. Jared slipped his hand around Jensen's, the touch soothing.

 

She pulled out another page, "And these are your last wills and testaments, correct?"

 

They leaned foreword in unison and scanned them quickly. "Yes," Jensen murmured, Jared nodding.

 

"And are these both up to date? The most current, I mean?"

 

They nodded again. She nodded, and then looked at them. "Okay," she said quietly. "I know this is horrible that I know this, but... Look, I was a huge fan of Supernatural when it was on and I have all the seasons on DVD, and I know you two aren't normally so uptight." Jared blushed, and Jensen covered his flush with an unnecessary throat clearing. Her smile widened, "You two are perfect candidates, promise. We just have to make sure that everything is in order, and that you really want kids; that you want to make room in your lives for children. And after the paper work- As I can already see that you genuinely want children, we'll just sit and chat a little more and then you can go out and meet some of the kids.

 

"The interview is basically the agency's way to make sure we weed out the 'perfect on paper, horrid in person' kinds of couples," she spoke the last of that line quietly, knowing that she shouldn't say it quite like that, so un-P.C. "It's also our way of finding out what sort of child you're looking to adopt." She chuckled, seeing their blank expressions, "Some 'parents' come in looking for a little girl that looks a lot like them. Others want a toddler. Some only want a sporty boy, or a pretty girl."

 

Her voice got low, a little angry, "Some base their wishes simply on race- That's the kind of couple we don't much like catering to. The way we see it, a child is a child. They all need love, and they all need love; age, race, gender? Shouldn't matter." She looked at them, "Do... Uh, do you have any preferences?"

 

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, _Did they?_ "Uh..." Jared said brilliantly, but then Jensen caught him, "We want a boy and a girl, maybe not both now, or anything like that. We just..." Jensen shrugged, "I've always wanted one of each."

 

Jared nodded, "Other than that, I can't think of a thing. I guess... And I feel weird saying this, like I'm shopping for a kid, but..." he shrugged, "I guess, I just figured that when I saw them, there would just be that feeling. The feeling that they fit, that they weren't perfect, but that they were perfect for us." He looked over to see Jensen nodding along with him.

 

Alice's smile was gargantuan, epic in its enormity. "Fantastic," she murmured. "Now, it's not in my job description to tell you this, but I've found that I should; as much as you plan, welcoming one child into your life is hard. A gift, but difficult. Welcoming two children is even more so, whether at the same time, or separate.

 

"If you adopt two children at the same time, it's hard because you have to -all of a sudden- make time for your partner as well yourself, but also your children. Especially your children. That's not something you're used to. 

 

"You also have to put rules into place, rules that they're going to have to follow. You have to gain their respect," she shook her head, "If you don't have that, you don't have much.

 

"If you adopt one child now, and then later decide that you want to expand your family further; you're more used to being a parent, but you also have to explain to both children what this means. You have to explain that it doesn't mean that you love one more than the other and things like that.

 

"Either way, you have to completely open your hearts. In certain cases, you have to decide if the birth parents should be involved in the children's lives in any way, actively or behind the scenes. Should you like, the agency does offer to keep all information on hand, and all searching can be done through it, rather than through you.

 

"Each method has pro's and cons, and in all honesty, I don't think that one is better than the other; each case is unique."

 

She shuffled the papers into a neat pile and slid them back into the manila folder, "Now, you know that there are other options, have you ever considered surrogacy? It's well within your price range, and most couples would prefer it could they also afford it."

 

"We talked about it," Jensen said, looking at Jared.

 

"But I didn't like the idea."

 

"Oh?" She seemed surprised, and Jared flushed, "It didn't seem fair. I mean, I would lovingly raise Jensen's child or he mine, but that's just it. It would come down to the fact that it was _his_ or _mine_ ; it wouldn't be _ours_."

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, but smiled softly as he murmured, "Idiot."

 

Alice was smiling again, "Well, from your answers, I can clearly see that you two are happily married- not looking for a child to 'save' the relationship. And the initial paper work is done... Would you like to meet the children?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jared and Jensen stood outside another thick wooden and glass door.

 

Alice had left them a moment ago, telling them what she claimed was all that they needed to know. And now they were more nervous than they had been.

 

Jared shivered under the air conditioner, smoothing his shirt as he did. Jensen straightened his jacket.

 

Through the window, they could see a large play room filled with children. Jared found himself focused on a small girl playing with crayons. "You ready?" he murmured, not at all surprised when he heard his voice shake.

 

Jensen nodded sharply, "Yeah." Jared wasn't surprised at all by the huskiness that coated Jensen's voice, the matching shake in his tone intrigued him, but he'd been expecting the low husky voice that came out when he was nervous.

 

Jensen shook his head, as if trying to shake it out, but something caught his eye, "I'll meet you inside," he murmured, and before Jared could ask, Jensen was walking away.

 

Jared shook his head at the abrupt brush off, but pushed open the door and stepped inside.

 

The group of kids in the room didn't seem to notice him, which was nice. 

 

His eyes landed on a small blonde girl that was giggling as she ran towards a teenager. "Sissy! Sissy, look! I draw'd us!"

 

Sissy smiled, pulling the younger girl onto her lap and looked at the picture. "Aw, it's so good! Is that Macken?"

 

The little girl's head bobbed, "I'ma draw a puppy now."

 

"Okay," the teenager said, still smiling as she patted the little girl on the back.

 

Jared sank down on the floor next to the teenager. Her almond eyes were heavily lined. "You can't have her," she said angrily. "She's my sister, and I won't be separated from her."

 

Jared held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, somehow? We got off on the wrong foot." He held out a hand, "I'm Jared."

 

"Jin-Kyong," she replied, looking past him to her little sister, "And that's Juliet." She studied him for a moment. "You can call me Jin."

 

Jared nodded, "She's cute."

 

"Yeah," Jin agreed, anger lining her face again. "And until they realize that she has an older brother and me as an older sister... They don't want her that much anymore...

 

"They always come in looking for that pretty little blonde girl... They don't want any more than that and why am I telling you this?"

 

"Jen says I have an honest face," Jared smiled, trying to put her at ease. 

 

"Jen," she scoffed, "Is that your pretty little miss?"

 

"Ha," Jared laughed. "Um, no; that's my..." He hid his face, and lowered his voice, "That's my husband." He hated feeling afraid to mention that he was gay, when he didn't think that there was anything wrong with they way that they felt about each other.

 

"You were freaked out I'd freak because you were gay?" Jin laughed a little. "Not a problem... You seem like a good guy."

 

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'm pretty surprised you think so, though... You don't exactly scream I want you to come talk to me." Jin shrugged, her face closing off. "Jen and I..." Jared looked at Juliet. "We want to adopt more than one kid..."

 

"And you want a 6 year old girl, a twelve year old boy, and a sixteen year old girl? I somehow doubt it." 

 

Jared shrugged, "I'd like to at least talk to you again. Is that... That is... Do you... Would you hate that?"

 

"It doesn't make me want to be violently ill," Jin shrugged. "Jules!" 

 

Juliet looked up and hurried over, flopping onto Jin's lap. "Juliet? This is Jared. Jared, this is Jules, my baby sister..." She looked up, "And that's Macken, our brother."

 

Jared turned around, and couldn't help the smile that lit his face. Sure enough, there was a little boy hurrying towards them, but there was also Jensen hot on his heels.

 

"Hey, Jay," Jensen said, "Macken was out playing basket ball and we got to talking, he said I had to meet his sisters... I presume this is them?"

 

Jared nodded, "This is Juliet and Jin-Kyong, Jen.

 

"Jin, Jules, this is my husband Jensen."

 

"And this is Macken, Jay. Macken, this is Jared."


End file.
